This research is to estimate the costs of providing care to an elderly population. The estimates will be based on responses of practitioners to various types of problems collected from elderly persons age 65 years and older. The objectives are: 1. Determining the frequency of dental needs of a sample of elderly persons, their relevant past behavior and attitudes, and related socioeconomic measures. 2. Utilizing practicing dentists to devise treatment plans based on clinical data collected from the elderly and constrained by three levels of insurance resources: minimal care; reasonable and appropriate care; and high option care. 3. Developing predictions of cost of various dental care programs by associating practitioner developed treatment plans with population needs and estimates of utilization.